


Mary's in India

by harpers_child



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny is lonely cos Mary's in India now [...] don't worry Mary, cos I'm taking care of Danny/and he's taking care of me" </p><p>Jack takes care of Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary's in India

**Author's Note:**

> Written before any talk of sequels happened. Three chapters from a larger series never written.
> 
> Warnings: non- graphic descriptions of the aftermath of a beating. Part three has explicit Jack/Will.
> 
> Series name and part summary from "Mary's in India" by Dido.
> 
> This chapter Jack Sparrow POV.

Anamaria warned me he was here. Thought he'd have shown up a long time ago, if at all. Should've known Bill's boy couldn't resist the ocean. Lad has salt water in his veins or like enough to not matter. She said he was waiting in my cabin. Anamaria I mean, not the ocean. 

He's sprawled belly down across my bunk, dressed except for his boots, arms wrapped around my pillow and his face buried in it. He wakes up when I shut the door. He sits up slowly and pulls his legs in. Moves carefully like he isn't sure his limbs will work how he wants them to. Folds his arms over his knees and rests his chin on top.

"Hallo, Will."

"Hallo, Jack." 

He's beautiful in the moonlight. Beautiful, even though there are dark smudges under his eyes from lack of proper sleep. Beautiful, though there's a dark lavender bruise on his cheek. Beautiful, though I can see more bruises peeking from the edges of his shirt. Lovely feet.

"Mind if I ask why you're calling?" I inquire. 

He shrugs. "I don't have anywhere else to go." 

I might forget how to breathe if he keeps talking like that.

"You want to tell old Jack what happened? Last I saw you, you were coddling the lovely Miss Swann." 

"She couldn't take the shame."

"What?"

"She couldn't take the shame. She spent most of a year with all of Port Royal telling her she could make a better match than a blacksmith. When the rumors started of what she did to keep alive with Barbossa's crew, she couldn't swallow her shame anymore."

"Doesn't sound much like our Elizabeth."

"She broke it off clean. She told me the wedding was off and got on a ship two days later." He's trying to defend her even though she's broken his heart. Fool idiot girl.

"Where's she going?"

"She has an uncle in India."

"I hear it's lovely this time of year."

He shifts on my bed. Stares at the sheets and doesn't say anything. I find a bottle of rum and pass it to him. Drag a chair over and sit down close enough to share the bottle. He downs a draught and gives me back the bottle.

"Thought you had a shop. Thought you had a home."

"I did. The Commodore and a few of his men thought differently. They found me one night and gave me a thrashing for impugning Miss Swann's honor. They told me to leave because I'd sullied enough good names. They said the next time they found me they'd hang me for the pirate I am."

"I don't think I've ever known you to impugn or sully." I point out. 

He snorts. "According to the stories, I'm the only one who hasn't. You have though."

"I have not. Though not for lack of trying." He stretches over for the bottle and winces. I hand it to him, then lean over and pull up his shirt. He's covered in varying shades of purple. His hand covers mine and makes me let go.

"Jack, what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to take care of you." 

He stills and stares at me. "I'll live." He sets the bottle on the floor. Reaches for his boots. "I think I'll bunk elsewhere tonight." 

I catch his shoulders and push him back onto the bed. "Your virtue's safe from me. Let me check you over." 

He blinks at me. "Those seem to be directly contradictory." 

I grin at him. "Let me rephrase. Your virtue's safe from me while you're hurting. I don't take advantage when a man's down. Knowing our beloved Commodore you might have enough damage to render everything moot anyway."

"Oh." 

He lets me take his shirt. Flinches away when I touch one of his bruises. I get up and light a lantern. He winces and covers his eyes with his hands. I rummage around a bit until I find a pot of salve. Gently push him onto his back. Use light and careful fingers to rub the salve into his bruises and scrapes. He sighs softly. 

"Over, love." I tell him. He rolls over. It takes me a moment to place the marks on his back. Dark purpleblack welts, one side delineated in blood. Oh god, his shame is written on his back. That whoreson commodore whipped him with a sword. Probably one the boy made. I use clever fingers to smooth the salve over his hurts and rub out the tension turning his shoulders to steel. A nasty thought occurs in my head. I gently turn him back over. He's drifty like and more than half asleep. I reach for the laces of his trousers.

"What about my virtue?" He asks.

"Only way to erase a working over is with another of a kinder nature, savvy?" He blinks at me for a moment. The confusion eases from his face.

"He didn't hurt me. Not like that. Not there." 

"He left your legs alone? Doubtful with the attention he paid your back."

"Oh. You shouldn't expect me to think when you're doing wonderful things to me."

"I'm going to take care of you. Savvy?"

"Alright. You take care of me, Jack."

Strip his trousers off, but leave him his smallclothes. I want to leave him something since he's lost so much recently. I tend to the hurts sprinkled across his legs and a particularly nasty one on his left knee where the skin's all rucked up. 

"I fell." He says in way of explanation. 

I kiss right above it. His hand tangles in my hair briefly then unsnarls itself and pets. I finish up and cork the top back on the pot of salve. Set it on the floor next to the rum. Pull off my boots. Sleepy hands help me get off my kit and pull me to lie down next to him. He curls against me. Tucks his head into my shoulder. I kiss his forehead. He sighs contentedly. I can feel him relaxing as he answers Morpheus's call. I snag the blankets with my foot and pull them over us. Slip an arm around him.

"G'night, Will." Turn my face into his hair and follow him over the black edge of night.


	2. Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter where I put my head, / I wake up feeling sound again, / Breathe, that's all you can."
> 
> Jack takes Will a-pirating. They meet some of Jack's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for bad language and archaic insults.
> 
> chapter title and summary from "Float" by Flogging Molly.
> 
> this chapter Will Turner POV.

It's become something of a game of mine to catch Jack staring when he shouldn't. His gaze grows distant and he does lewd things to the wheel. Though sometimes he looks at me as if he is afraid I'll go over the rail. I'm not that dissatisfied with life, and I've told him so, but I still catch him wearing his mothering look. Truthfully, I prefer the lustful one. 

It was probably best that we spied a foundering ship today. It will keep my mind on safer and more familiar subjects. As we drew near, it became obvious that our quarry was in fact two ships. Jack seemed to recognize one, though I doubt anyone else noticed. We pulled alongside the defending ship. Jack posted Anamaria at the wheel, gathered me with a gesture, and led the way across a boarding plank.

The attacking captain is standing amidships. She is tall and slim and strong. Her hair and eyes are as dark as Jack's, though her skin is several shades darker. She wears black low-heeled boots that rise to her knees, brown breeches that cling to shapely legs, and a fitted brown vest over a loose-sleeved white shirt. A bright red sash encircles her narrow waist and holds a sword and brace of pistols. Jack sways over to her.

"Hallo, Robin. How are you?" She turns to him, eyes flashing with indignation.

"These piss-poor squalling whelps from betwixt a bitch's thighs thought they could take my ship!" She looked like such a nice girl.

"Your tongue's sharp as ever. Give us a hug." Jack says. She laughs and they embrace. She kisses his cheek.

"It's comforting to know your old bones are walking still." She says. Jack squeezes her arm. A very tall, thick, brown skinned man comes over as they separate.

"Captain Sparrow, the crew's secured. What're your orders?" Sparrow? It feels as if I've just taken a cannonball to my guts. Sparrow? God!

"Put the sallow bellied curs in the brig, Escrima. Check the cargo for manifests. Bring me the log." Escrima nods to her, grins at Jack, and goes off to rifle through the hold. Captain Sparrow stalks away shouting orders to other of her crew and generally busying herself with securing the ship. She doesn't notice the man who fights free, grabs a sword, and lunges for her. I could let Jack's woman die. I have my sword out and slid through the bastard's ribs before I can follow that thought. Captain Sparrow turns as the body thunks on the deck.

"Well done. My thanks, Master…?"

"Turner. William Turner." She smiles at me then looks over my shoulder.

"It's good to know some Turner or another will guard my back." She says.

"I thought your tongue would protect you. It'd make any respectable man blush and hide, myself included." Comes the response in a voice that I half remember. I am petrified to turn and face him. What if he knew how little I'm wanted?

"Oh, my holy whoring mother's left tit! You're the least respectable man here. Excusing Jack."

"Thank ye, luv." Jack says.

"Your tongue makes pirates stammer like schoolboys." The man behind me says.

"Now, Bootstrap, you know I don't let pirates on my ship."

"It's alright. Jack'll give me back my berth." Jack turns to talk

"I already have a Turner to watch my back." He says. "I'm glad you aren't feasting fishes." The man laughs.

"I've been guarding your back since before that one was a misbegotten spark in your eye. You can't find another to fill my place."

"He's better with a blade and keeps my neck out of nooses. I like him."

"You like him so much give us an introduction, Jack. We're all tired of hearing your voice."

"Bootstrap, this is Will Turner. Will, this is Bootstrap Bill." I turn and extend my hand. He takes it. His face is like enough to mine. A bit broader. More roughed by the elements. Older. His hair is darker. His eyes are more wary. They tell me he has seen and done things to make honest men blanch. This is my father.

"How fares your mother, lad?" He asks.

"She died nine years ago." His eyes widen. His mouth works, but nothing escapes. Finally, he sobs. Jack takes his arm and leads him to the rail where Jack talks to him in a low voice.

"He never loved another woman." I turn back to Captain Sparrow. "I doubt he's ever touched another. Bootstrap's queer that way." She gives me a kind smile. "Captain Robin Sparrow, at your service. Temporarily." She bows with a flourish.

"William Turner."

"I caught that. Mind telling me what an honest man's doing on the Pearl?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." She stares at me a moment. Her gaze sweeps from my head to my boots and back.

"Who was fool enough to let you go?" The question is softly wondering.

"According to Jack, a number of people."

"How long does Jack think we have before the half-gelded swine regain their god-given sense and come calling to collect you?"

"It was made very clear that I was no longer welcome among them." I tell Captain Robin Sparrow. She frowns.

"Escrima is a serviceable surgeon if needed."

"They weren't that clear."

"Good. A face as pretty as yours shouldn't be sullied." She grins at me and turns to hurl invective at someone up in the rigging.


	3. Oceanside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, if I could only get you oceanside / to lay your muscles wide / it'd be heavenly"
> 
> Here be pirates and blacksmiths doing things that happen naturally betwixt pirates and blacksmiths when rum is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and summary lyrics from "Oceanside" by The Decemberists.
> 
> Jack Sparrow POV.

It took us the better part of two days to get to this lovely little strip of sand. Since landfall we've acquired a pig, roasted it and all proceeded to get scattered on liberated rum. Will disappeared some time ago. I've gone looking, as the boy cannot be trusted to take care of himself. Knowing him, he'll find some ruffian to charm. Perhaps even a scalawag. Also, it's become dark and he may be lost.

I find his clothes on the beach and he's standing in the sea up to his chest. I stay silent because it's rude to interrupt others' conversations. Some time later, he turns and begins walking to me. He's more beautiful than a mermaid, and less modest as he lacks scales. It's possible he isn't real, all moonlight and seawater. I sometimes believe my mistress is kinder than to conjure such to taunt me. He pauses at the water's edge, waves still licking round his calves like over affectionate puppies. He tilts his head to one side and blinks at me. He begins walking towards me again.

He doesn't stop until he's pressed against me from shoulder to knee, his hands tangled in my shirt. I have to hold him so we don't tumble.

"Hallo Jack", he says. His mouth attacks mine before I can respond. I let him board and encourage him to plunder to his content. He tastes of salt and rum. His mouth is greedy and desperate. This perhaps explains the rum.

He breaks away and stares at me. I open my mouth to speak, but he swallows my words once more. His hands push at my coat. I keep one hand on him while shrugging off and shedding the right then the left sleeve. I catch the collar in my hand and spread it out behind me as best I can without use of my sight. Will's lust is heating my thigh and my own is responding in kind. He has eager hands, which strip me of my shirt. We separate to pull it over my head. I take the opportunity to fall back to sit upon my coat and remove my boots. When I look up Will is staring at me like I am an apparition. I hold my hand out to him and pull him down. He kneels between my legs and kisses me again. He kisses like each one will have to last him a lifetime, possibly this one and the next. Somehow, the last of my clothes are discarded.

I lay back and he follows me. We lay down together flesh to naked flesh, innocent of any vice but each other. He hovers above me on elbows.

"Jack, I..." 

"Hush. I have you." I gather us both in hand. His eyes are wide and never leave mine. His hands tangle in my hair. He dips down to sip kisses from me as we move together. His gasps and groans rise and fall like waves. His hips work into my hand, quickening like my pulse. He spills moments before me, arms trembling, belly trembling, breath trembling, my name nearly incoherent. I pull him down to me. Habit places his head on my shoulder. I rest my sticky hand on his hip and calm him with the other. About the time I take up my normal relations with air I notice Will is watering my shoulder.

"Will?" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" 

"Captain Robin *Sparrow*. Why didn't you tell me you had a woman?" 

"What? Where did you get that?" I grab him by the shoulders and push him up enough I can see his face. "Robin's my daughter." I shake him a little for emphasis. "My daughter. Not my woman. And her mother's a dead whore." 

"Oh." I gather him close again.

"Robin is my woman. Where do you get ideas like that? It's nonsense and foolishness." He nuzzles into my shoulder. "You are a very silly boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As near as I can tell I wrote the first three stories, evacuated for Katrina, and lost all ability to put words together coherently. Then sequels happened and the ideas i had evaporated leaving only salt behind.


End file.
